ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3
Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 (ウルトラマン Fighting Evolution 3 - Urutoraman Fighting Evolution 3) is a Fighting game. Developed and published by Banpresto. it is the 3rd to the Ultraman Fighting Evolution series. Game Modes Ultra Mode In this mode you will fight various monster/alien from the TV Show and Movies, not only that you will unlock a character and new story. List of the story: *The Prince of Monster ( From Episode 27 of Ultraman ) *Farewell Ultraman ( From the final episode of Ultraman ) *Ultra Garrison Westward ( From the episode 15 of Ultra Seven ) *Two Giant Monsters! Tokyo's Big Wreck ( From episode 5 of Ultraman Jack ) *The Five Stars That Died In The Galaxy ( From episode 12 of Ultraman Ace ) *Go Through The Ultra Brothers ( From episode 40 of Ultraman Taro ) *The Big Sink! The Last Day of the Japanese Archipelago ( From episode 1 and 2 of Ultraman Leo ) *MAC Annihilated! The Flying Saucer was a Living Creature! ( From episode 40 of Ultraman Leo ) *Aggresive Showdown! 80 Vs Seven ( From episode 44 of Ultraman 80 ) *The Dreaded Declaration Of Redking Resurrection! ( From episode 46 of Ultraman 80 ) *Golza's Counterattack ( From episode 18 of Ultraman Tiga ) *The One Who Inherits The Darkness ( From episode 44 of Ultraman Tiga ) *Master Of Darkness ( From episode 51 and 52 of Ultraman Tiga ) *The Moving Base Won't Surface! ( From episode 25 and 26 of Ultraman Dyna ) *Fight! Dyna Vs Dyna ( From episode 31 of Ultraman Dyna ) *The Ridiculling Eye ( From episode 6 of Ultraman Gaia ) *Day of the Duel ( From episode 25 and 26 of Ultraman Gaia ) *Ultraman Cosmos Vs Justice The Final Battle ( From the 3rd movie of Ultraman Cosmos ) *10 Major areas of Earth Invaded ( Exclusive To The Game ) *Monster Specimens ( Exclusive To The Game ) Arcade Mode In this mode you can choose any Ultras or Monster as you fight against 5 character. Versus Mode In this mode you can select Ultramen and Monsters to fight each other with your friends. Tag Mode In this mode you select any Ultras with your friends as you fight against 5 character the last boss will be Gatanozoa. Custom Mode In this mode you can change any skills/abilities for the Ultras or the Monster. Pratice Mode In this mode you can train or learn basic moves. Tutorial Mode In this mode you will play as Ultraman Taro as you learn the controls. View Mode In this Mode you will be able to Viewing any Ultras or Monsters Infos. Replay Mode In this mode, you can replay the battles that you had played in Arcade Mode or Versus Mode. Option Mode You able to change settings that available in the game Playable Characters Ultramen *Ultraman *Zoffy *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Astra* *Ultraman 80* *Ultraman Tiga* **Multi Type* **Power Type* **Sky Type* **Glitter Type** ( In Ultra Mode Only ) *Ultraman Dyna* **Flash Type* **Miracle Type* **Strong Type* *Ultraman Gaia* **Version 1* **Version 2* **Supreme Version* *Ultraman Agul* **Version 1* **Version 2* *Ultraman Cosmos* **Luna Mode* **Eclipse Mode* **Future Mode* *Ultraman Justice* **Standard Mode* **Crusher Mode* *Ultraman Legend* Aliens and Monsters *Alien Baltan *Red King* *Gomora* *Dada *Zetton *King Joe *Gudon* *Twin Tail* *Bemstar *Vakishim* *Ace Robot* *Ace Killer *Tyrant *Alien Magma *Delusion Ultraseven* *Fire Golza* *Evil Tiga* *Reigubas* *Imitation Dyna* *Gan-Q* *Black Gilas** *Red Gilas** *Gloker Bishop* (*) Characters that appeared as new playable characters (**) Unplayable Characters, appear as cameos Non-Playable *Father of Ultra = Appered in Cinematics only *Yullian = Appeared as a support character for Ultraman 80 *Gillas Bros.= Appeared in Ultra Mode only as a Finishing Move for Alien Magma *Silver Bloome = Appeared in Ultra Mode and Unplayable *Gatanozoa = Appeared in Ultra Mode and last boss of Tag Mode and Unplayable *Zorlim = Appeared in Ultra Mode and Unplayable *Gloker Rook = Appeared as an Air Strike for Gloker Bishop *Gloker Pawn = Only Mention In Ultra Mode Playable Stages *Construction Site *Osaka Castle *Science Patrol Base *Kobe Harbor *City (Dawn W/ Sword Arena, Ultra Mode only) *City (Dawn) *City (Rain) *Gas Tank *Planet Golgota *Neptune *Uranus *Saturn *Jupiter *Mars *Mountain Villages *SRC Base *Antarctica *Windmill Duel Site *City (Night) *City (Day) *Monster Island *Tsunami City Trivia *Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 has the most amount of playable characters out of the entire Ultraman Fighting Evolution series. *Ultraman Legend cannot be saved on a Memory Card due to his ability to destroy all opponents with a single special attack. The only way he can be saved is by using save files and an Action Replay MAX. *Although not appearing in the game Ultraman Dark and Ultraman Millenium sometimes appeared in the boxart cover in different regional areas. This is most likely due to the conflict between Tsuburaya and Chiyo Productions. Category:Video Games Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution series